sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Люди доброй воли
thumb|200px|right|«Люди доброй воли» на демонстрации Люди доброй воли — понятие, которое неоднократно использовала советская пропаганда и некоторые советские поэты. Происхождение Восходит к формуле Евангелия от Луки («слава в вышних Богу, и на земле мир, в человеках благоволение»; Лк 2.14) и христианским рождественским текстам, использующих её; в латинской версии «hominibus bonae voluntatis», по-английски «people of good will». В СССР выражение стало широко использоваться после опубликования 1 апреля 1950 в газете «Правда» так называемого «Стокгольмского воззвания» — воззвания, принятого 19 марта 1950 на третьей сессии Постоянного комитета Всемирного конгресса сторонников мира в Стокгольме. Воззвание требовало запрета атомного оружия и призывало «всех людей доброй воли подписать это воззвание». Черты Согласно советской пропаганде, чертами людей доброй воли являются активность, неравнодушие, честность, непримиримость, гордость, солидарность, мечтательность, вера в идеалы, любовь к идеалам, преданность идеалам, героизм, отвага, доблесть, трудолюбие, доброта, простота, человечность, скромность, сплоченность, душевность, единодушие, ненависть к врагам, вера в светлое будущее, преданность делу отцов и дедов, целеустремленность и другие положительные качества . Расселение и занятия Местонахождение людей доброй воли определяется как «наша планета», «земной шар», «все уголки земли», «все края земли», «города, деревни и села», то есть принципиально нелокализуемое, самое широкое, совпадающее с ойкуменой . Основные виды занятий людей доброй воли — участие в митингах, демонстрациях и забастовках, устремление взоров (с надеждой и/или восхищением) на советскую страну, томление в застенках, голодовки в знак протеста, обуздание агрессоров, борьба за свои права, за мир и справедливость . Примеры употребления * «Сталинское знамя», 15 сентября 1951 г.: Затем слово взял директор санатория тов. Жуков. — Люди доброй воли во всем мире, — сказал он, — не хотят войны. Они с надеждой смотрят на великий Советский Союз — оплот мира и безопасности народов, видя в нем пример строительства мирной, счастливой жизни. * «Литературная газета», 18 января 1955 г.: Отклики на советское заявление показывают, что оно воспринято всеми людьми доброй воли, как крупный вклад в дело обеспечения мира и безопасности Европы. * «Комсомольская правда», 22 июня 1971 г.: …мы вновь обращаемся… ко всем людям доброй воли во всех краях земли, независимо от вероисповедания и политических убеждений, с призывом — своими решительными действиями сделать все возможное для упрочения мира и международной безопасности, предотвращения новой мировой истребительной войны. * «Известия», 13 ноября 1982 г.: И за эти поистине титанические усилия Леониду Ильичу глубоко благодарны все люди доброй воли на земле. * «Известия», 12 марта 1985 г.: В сложной международной обстановке К. У. Черненко неутомимо работал над претворением в жизнь миролюбивой ленинской внешней политики нашей партии, направленной на упрочение мира и международной безопасности, обуздание гонки вооружений, на устранение угрозы ядерной войны. Эта политика находила и находит единодушную поддержку советского народа, всех людей доброй воли. *Премьер-министр Австралии Джон Ховард, речь в память 11 сентября.http://www.pm.gov.au/News/speeches/speech2128.html But we also gather to reaffirm our commitment both as friends and allies of the people of the United States but also as citizens of the world, to maintain the fight against terrorism. Terrorism is the enemy of all people of goodwill. Мы также собрались, чтобы снова подтвердить нашу решимость, не только как друзей и союзников американского народа, но и как граждан мира, поддерживать войну с терроризмом. Терроризм является врагом всех людей доброй воли. Реальные представители людей доброй воли Некоторые реальные лица, соответствующие описанию людей доброй воли, активно рекламировались советской пропагандой. * Джон Рид — американский журналист, автор книги «Десять дней, которые потрясли мир». * Герберт Уэллс — писатель-фантаст, встречавшийся с Лениным, первоначально назвавший его «кремлёвским мечтателем», но впоследствии изменивший свое мнение. * Арман Хаммер — американский бизнесмен, большой друг Советского Союза. * Анжела Дэвис — деятельница коммунистической партии США, одно время томившаяся в тюрьме. В СССР была развернута широкая агитация с лозунгом: «Свободу Анжеле Дэвис». * Гэс Холл— Генеральный секретарь коммунистической партии США. Накануне президентских выборов в США советские СМИ посвящали ему множество репортажей, предполагающих, что люди доброй воли будут голосовать за него. (Кандидатом в вице-президенты была Анжела Дэвис). * Дин Рид — американский певец, малоизвестный у себя на родине, но популярный в СССР и ГДР. * Чарльз Хайдер (известен как доктор Хайдер) — человек, просидевший перед Белым Домом, голодая, огромное количество дней, в знак протеста против военных акций США. В СССР была организована массовая поддержка его акции. * Саманта Смит — американская девочка, написавшая письмо Андропову, которую он затем пригласил посетить Советский Союз. Послы доброй воли Различные организации ООН, такие как ЮНЕСКО или ЮНИСЕФ используют так называемых послов доброй воли. В основном, это различные знаменитости, работающие на пользу ООН, использующие свою известность для привлечения внимания к каким-то проблемам. См. также * Игры доброй воли * Мировое сообщество (клише) Сноски Категория:Идеологические клише Категория:СССР